Reflection of Rain
by Haru Shikamotoroshi
Summary: What if Haruno Sakura was a whole different person than she was from the actual anime? What if she was apart of the Akatsuki? A/N: In the beginning it's hurt/comfort but then later on it's going to be humor.  Well to me it is


Reflection of rain

Ch. 1.

Rain was pounding desperately against the roofs and streets of Tea, the dry sun hidden between the clouds no longer visible to the villagers. A five year old pink-haired child watched as droplets fell on her skin, no later had she walked out of her abandoned home, she walked into the forest, the Akatsuki just happened to be in the same forest as the child "W-who awe you?" She asked when they circled her

"The Akatsuki" One of them; specifically a blond said and picked her up "What are you doing here?" He looked at her tearful eyes

"M-my pawents d-died a-and the villagews hate me!" Deidara sadly looked at Pein **"No"**

"But this child has nowhere to stay! Please leader-sama!" The blond begged, well not literally begged, but a way of pleading.

The five year old child looked confused "Leadew-sama?" She tried to pronounce but ended up pronouncing her R 's as W 's

"Do what you want Deidara" The supposedly Leader named 'Pein' sighed.

Deidara looked happy and carried the now giggling child "What's your name?" She continued to giggle "Hawuno Sakuwa!"

He looked confused to put it "Hawuno Sakuwa?" She shook her head and giggled into her hands "No! Hawuno Sakuwa!" Deidara soon has a thoughtful expression "Oh! Haruno Sakura!" She just giggled and wiggled out of his arms "I can walk by myself Deidawa!" She was running to where the rest were but fell on the ground hard when she tripped over a large rock on the ground, Deidara came rushing up to her and bent down with a worried expression crossed over his face "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" His question was unanswered and a little spike of green glow surrounded her tiny delicate hands and healed her knee "I'm fine Deidawa!"

Deidara just looked in awe "Y-You can use chakra?" She looked confused "Chakwa?" He shook his head "No, chakra"

She tried to pronounce the difficult word "Chak-ra?"

"Yes, chakra is something ninjas use"

"Ninjas?"

"Ninjas, you'll become a ninja someday Sakura-chan!" Deidara picked her up and started spinning around

"Dizzy Deidawa! Dizzy!"

He laughed when she had little spinning circles in her eyes "Hehe! Sorry Sakura-chan! Let's go tell Leader-sama!" She wriggled herself out of Deidara's arms and ran off to where Pein was, but before he could catch up to her, she was already beside him "Leadew-sama! Leadew-sama! I can use um...Oh ya! I can use Chak-ra!" Deidara ran to where Sakura was and apologized for her behavior then picked her up "Sakura, you shouldn't run off like that!" She looked like she was about to cry thus making Deidara soften inside "You had me worried" She looked up at him with big teary eyes "Sowwy Deidawa!" He chuckled at her try of words "It's ok Sakura-chan, but just don't do that again, ok?" Her response was a nod and they left off to the Akatsuki base

-Two years later-

"Sakura!" She turned to the voice "What Deidara?" He stopped in front of her panting from the distance he ran

"Leader-sama said you could go to an academy for ninjas!" Her eyes lit up with stars between her pupils "Really! When!"

"Today, Konoha's academy for ninjas" She literally ran off into her room and packed her kunais, shurikens, senbons, scrolls, medic kits, clothing's, and anything she thought would be helpful/useful, she changed into a black & light pink cherry blossom yukata (Itachi had made it for her), black shorts, and attached a black & red weapon holster to her waist.

-Konoha's academy-

"So Dara, what do I have to fill out?" Dara was Deidara's nick-name for her

"Oh, leader-sama signed it for you" Deidara replied

Works for me, I dislike filling paper works "Bye Dara! See you when you drop by!" He just laughed and walked away "Now what do I do? Oh ya. I have to introduce myself to the class" I walked into the academy and asked for directions to Iruka's, I think that's his name, classroom. He told me to wait outside the classroom and a while later he gave me the signal, I walked inside the classroom looking non-interested in all these people which I really wasn't. I started by introducing myself "Haruno Sakura"

Hands were raised "Hair's natural" Half the population of hands were down, a loud voice spoke first "How old are you?" She replied back with no interest "Seven"

Another spoke, this time a male "Where do you come from?" I looked at him as if he were insane "Oh, that's easy, my mother and father ha-" I was cut off by him though "I meant village!" Iruka sighed and waved his arms around as if breaking up the tension "That's enough questions, now Sakura, sit beside Nara Shikamaru" I looked at him then looked at the person who had spiky tied up hair "Oh? You mean the one sleeping?" I pointed at the now sleeping guy "Yes him-wait what! Nara Shikamaru! Wake up!" He muttered something under his breath and I thought he said "Troublesome" I walked over to my seat beside the sleeping guy and whacked the back of his head lightly to tell him to get up "Nara, wake up, it's not nice to disobey Iruka-sensei" He sat up muttering troublesome, I knew he said that!

The day went by fast; I became a genin, became friends with Shikamaru, and got my hia-tae. I attached it to my neck instead of my forehead like the girls, gets in the way of missions and such. Not before long till Iruka finished his long twenty-one minute speech and called up teams, I only caught on halfway

"...ara Ryo. Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.

Team 8: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru.

Team 9: Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, and Hyuuga Neji. Te..."

'Heh, my teammates are the Kyuubi and Itachi's little brother' I thought going over the people I'm going to have to work with today, even if I don't want to.

Everyone's sensei came and left except for ours, he was three hours late and on the fifth, a small -poof- was heard coming from the doorway

"Ha ha ha ha! He fell for it!" Yep, our so-called _sensei _fell for a stupid old trick the blond set up "Meet me at the roof" He -poof-ed out of the room as Kyuubi and Itachi's little brother ran up to the roof as I jumped out the window and landed on the roof, I turned to him and mouth the words 'Why?' He looked at me but didn't answer

-BAM- Two idiots came rushing out the door of the roof causing the door to crash onto Sakura! A small -Oof!- was heard beneath the door. Naruto and Sasuke were still yelling at each others faces not noticing Sakura beneath the door. Kakashi loudly coughed gaining both the idiots attention "Sit down and introduce your selves. I'll start, Hatake Kakashi, my age, likes, dislikes, goal/dream are none of your business, and I have many hobbies. Now you blond" Heh, Kyuubi's turn, let's see what he's got

"Uzumaki Naruto! 12, I like eating ramen but dislike having to wait three minutes for it! My hobbies are eating ramen! And my dream is to be the Hokage one day!" "You in the blue"

Itachi's little brother glared daggers with our sensei "Uchiha Sasuke. 12. I don't like anything and I hate many. My hobby is training. And my goal is to kill a certain man" Avenger much? No need to kill my family member

"Now you behind the door" The idiots turned to look at me, but only the Kyuubi got up and pushed the door off me and helped me up, I didn't even bother to thank him, why? Just cuz'

"Haruno Sakura. 11, I don't have anything to like about. I dislike... Well I guess I can say that I dislike temes, dobes, bakas, and avengers. I don't have any hobbies or a goal/dream" Once done with the introductions, Kakashi got up and announced "Training grounds 7, five in the morning, don't eat anything" And he -poof-ed off to somewhere, Itachi's little brother was gone by then and so was I.

"Dara!" I called off to him in the forest near the outer borders "Ya?" He stood in-front of me

"I found the Kyuubi's container, he's my teammate" He grinned "I'll send leader the message" I nodded and he left. I -poof-ed back in my room;

- Beige colored walls, Snow-like floors  
- A light orange desk, two dressers (Light blue & Pale white)  
- Picture frames (Pein & Deidara in henges, Konan & I in henges, Hidan & Kakuzu in henges fighting, Tobi jumping on Deidara's back)  
- A pale beige yukata from Pein, a large clay bird from Deidara, Chakra puppets from Sasori, a scythe from Hidan, Poisoned senbons from Zetsu, five medic kits from Kakuzu, twenty-thousand lollipops from Tobi (Maybe that's why he's so hyper all the time), an ocean blue dress from Konan, three different kunai sets from Itachi, a black & red katana from Kisame

I sighed remembering the day I met them, I miss Konan's cooking even though it wasn't _that_ good (I swear she has a talent for burning them a second after), it tastes like home with the Akatsuki.

Just then, one of Sasori's puppets moved towards me, I wonder how he does that when he's not here, the puppet took out something from his pocket and gave me a ring, to be specific, the Akatsuki ring, I put it on and heard some words "Sakura, this is Pein, good job on finding the Kyuubi's container, in two weeks the Chūnin exams are up, train in secret" I talked back in the ring "Hai, thank you leader-sama" I took off the ring and put it inside my pocket.

/Training grounds 7, eight\\

I ate something before I left, when I arrived, I couldn't find sensei but I could see the Kyuubi's container throwing a fit, but not physically, seconds after I arrived sensei -poof-ed in "Sorry, A black cat was in my w-" "LIAR!"

/Skip\\

A large growl was heard through-out the village (Well just the forest) "Aaahhhh! Demon cat! Get off me!" I walked in front of the Kyuubi's container and got the cat off the Kyuubi "There there, girl, you know better than to run off like that" The cat's ears lowered as if wanting to cry "It's okay, plus if I was you, I'd run from her too" We both shivered at the thought of 'her'. We returned to the third's office and I regretfully handed the cat to the 'lady'

The fat old demonic son of a- lady squeezed poor little helpless cute- never mind, you get the point "Oh! Thank you so much!"

I sighed "Gomen girl, it's your owner, can't do nothin bout' it"

The third looked from me to the cat "Maybe..."

I swear I heard a group of angels singing 'Opera' in just that amount of seconds "Um miss"

The old lady looked at the Hokage and handed him two fists full of money and was about to leave but then got stopped by the third "May I ask of you to exchange your cat for another pet?"

She looked at him full evidence of shock with the whole jaw-drop and the wide eyes thing, ya hilarious sight to see "B-but..." He looked at her again, his eyes full of 'no arguments' in place "O-ok..." He smiled "Thank you miss"

The cat jumped out from the demonic lady's arms into my arms and purred "There there girl, you're free from the evil old demonic lady" Her response was a meow and a tiny grumble from her stomach, I'm glad I had food with me "Want some tuna?" I took out a can of tuna (I saved it for her, every time she visited me), opened it and put it on the office floor as she gleefully pounced on it. Finally finishing her dinner for the hour, she stretched her back and paws giving a purr of satisfaction, I picked her up "Let's go" We bowed (A/N: Yes, the cat knows how to bow, ain't it awesome?) and left, the cat in Sakura's arms, and the money in Sakura's pocket (A/N: The third gave it to her before she left).

/The next morning\\

"Aaahhhh! Why is the demon cat here!" Kira just growled at him "Calm down Kira, wouldn't want a big mess would we now?" She looked at me then the Kyuubi then back to me and jumped into my arms 'Hmm... He should be here in about 3...2...1.' -Poof- "A ca-" "LIAR!" And a handful of bashing's were made, by the Kyuubi himself.


End file.
